GUN : Genetics' Uprising Nuisance
by Shadechidna
Summary: Serveral months after the defeat of Biolizard, GUN has gotten their hands on Shadow! With new plans in mind for created a new Ultimate Lifeform, can Shadow escape his fate before he is eliminated? GUN has something terrible up their sleeves this time.
1. Genetics' Uprising Nuisance

This is a fanfiction based off the Sonic series. I've been a fan of it for some time, yet I never created a fic of it XD I've been inspired by my friend Shadow, since the two of us use to rp it for a very long time, I felt that I needed to make a fic of it :3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters, but I do own Zero and Shade. Shadow owns Cat.

Parings: Nothing:D just plain old characters with their plain old selves.

Warnings: Violence...nothing much but that and maybe some cursing.

**G.U.N. : Genetics' Uprising ****Nuisance**

_Entry One – The Experiment_

_Date: 09-14-1649_

_Time: 21:45:19_

_Weather: Cloudy, if not raining._

_Our plans have taken a rather interesting turn. Ever since the destruction of the Biohazard, we have yet to recover the remains. They have most likely been destroyed in space. However, we did recover the Ultimate Lifeform's remains. He was perfectly intact! Interesting..._

_We brought him back to our lab, where we ran numerous tests on him. We wanted to recreate the Ultimate Lifeform. By doing so, we can control it...use it as we intended without such pains as disobedience! Dr. Marco of our Genetics Team had taken enough data to begin the research. It might take another couple of years to complete the new being...but it's something I'm willing to wait for._

Harald looked up from his notes, smirking at the form floating in a tube of various fluids. Shadow. The so-called '_Ultimate Lifeform_' rendered useless and waiting for his useless life to end. It wasn't long, either. Once the next lifeform was able to live through the tests and breathe life, then Shadow will be eliminated. They chose to use a new form for the new being. A cat...flexible, fast...the perfect body for it to crush their Organization's enemies.

Dr. Marco approached Harald, holding a series of notes in his gloved hands. "Harald, we've discovered an unknown gene within Shadow. It was not there when we first created him...What should we do?" He asked curiously, yet worried about what they should do about their unexpected problem. If the gene was removed, they would not be sure what else would go wrong, but if they kept it, would they lost this one again? Harald glanced at the notes, surprised by the appearance of something they previously did not apply to Shadow in the past.

"Perhaps it is Shadow's ability to have the sort of connections he has with the Chaos Emeralds. Such as Chaos Control and the ability to turn Super like Sonic." Harald replied with confidence. Yes...this was the reason why this gene was so unknown to them. It was the Chaos Emerald's fault for it. A great asset to their plans. "Keep it." He ordered Marco. He nodded, and left the room.


	2. Gentle Underling's Neglection

It seems people like this fic already XD So I'll update it often (or at a failed attempt at trying to go often )

Warnings: Nothing but violence, really. No parings either :3 yayz

**G.U.N. : Gentle Underling's Neglection**

_Entry Two_

_Date: 4-05-1652_

_Time: 11:20:12_

_Weather: Sunny and calm_

_Three years have passed since Project Shadow has gone underway once again. Shadow remains under heavy guard and even heavier surveillance. He seems more calm now than he was when he wished to escape. As if he has accepted his fate, he listens to us when we tell him to do things to progress our research. Yet something bothers me..._

_He keeps looking up. His ears even give hint as if he is hearing something. As of late I sent several robots up in the ventilation shafts to search for an intruder or whatnot, but came empty handed._

_We had a new recruit about a month ago. A young fox/wolf hybrid cub difted into our base. So we took him in and he is currently in his new chambers. We asked several times what his name was, but he would simply say, "No name...". I thought for several weeks on a name._

_Zero._

_No name gave way perfectly to the name Zero. Zero is a number absence of value, giving no meaning yet is important to both positive and negative values. He will be useful later._

_As for our new Ultimate Lifeform, we succeeded in creating a new one, but we're unsure if it will harness the Chaos Emerald's power like Shadow can. We also lack the knowledge of if he is truly an Ultimate Lifeform or not. We gave him Shadow's name, but many dubbed him simply as 'Cat'._

Harald sighed, closing his journal. Ending his notes for the day. This was a new journal of a series now of Project Shadow v.2. Many having nothing to do with progress on the project, but was valuable nonetheless. Placing the pen and notebook aside, he stood up and walked down the hall from his room to the room in which Zero laid.

"Zero, are you still awake?" He asked softly, acting so that if he was asleep, that he would not wake the boy. Zero turned his head from where it laid and smiled childishly. "Yeah, I am...Should I be?" The small black hybrid asked curiously. He say up, the covers falling just enough to reveal a bright red streak down from his shoulder to his hand, and a small white poof of fur in the center of his chest; where his heart was. Bright red eyes gleamed at Harald as he moved beside the boy, placing a hand on his head and rubbing gently. "You've been through a lot this month alone. Perhaps tomorrow you can meet someone who will be living with you." Harald replied softly, smiling as if he was smiling at his son.

"Really!? I can have a friend?" He asked, excited. Harald nodded, then stood. "But you must rest first. Only then can you meet him." Zero nodded quickly and got himself comfy in the bed again, closing his crimson eyes and before long, was drifting off to neverland.


	3. GUN : Generous Union's Negotiation

Weee I'm being threatened by a black spork of doom! Lol I love you guys, really. It's good (and maybe bad? o.o) motivation.

**G.U.N. : Generous Union's Negotiation**

_Entry Three_

_Date: 4-12-1652_

Time: 02:00:26

_Weather: Clear_

_Zero has met our new Ultimate Lifeform. They seemed to get along fine, yet Shadow...is a bit unintelligent. It could be merely the fact that he had barely began life outside a test tube. As for Shadow the Hedgehog, he is still held captive. We plan to keep him alive until 'Cat' is able to successfully destroy Shadow. If there is a problem with Cat..._

_We will kill him._

_Shadow has been even more bothersome, not to mention, some of my robot security have been suddenly disappearing. Where they went I do not know. But shadow might...perhaps if we interrogate him we might get some answers to our problems we've been having the past few months._

Shadow glanced up at the ventilation shaft, his ear twitching often as a sign of hearing something faint. Like movement. Crawling? No...it seemed too small to be struggling through a shaft this quietly. The door opened across the room to show Harald stepping in, glaring daggers at Shadow. Shadow couldn't help but return the favor. "Oh, look who decided to pay a visit." He mocked angerly, only to flinch as a fist hit the unbreakable glass.

"Quiet, hedgehog! We have questions for you. Like as to why my robots have been disappearing." Harald pulled up a chair as he spoke and sat down before Shadow. Shadow looked away, crossing his arms across his small torso. "Hell should I know. I didn't do anything to your metal contraptions." Shadow shrugged, closing his eyes and sighed. "Even if I did, I couldn't do anything in here. I have no Chaos Emerald to use my Chaos Control to escape or Chaos Spear to turn them all to scrap. So I had nothing to do with it." Shadow added as an ala by.

Harald wanted to not believe it, but something deep in his complex mind did see truth in Shadow's words. Perhaps Shadow is telling the truth...then there might be an intruder. Something seemed to not feel right as he felt as if someone else was watching him. Glancing around, a small chill seemed to fill the air around him. Then something hit him. Shadow kept looking up...

As he then looked up, horror spread across his serious face. And before he knew it, he blacked out...

Before all senses were lost, he heard a voice that was not addressed to him. "C'mon! We have to get out of here!"


End file.
